


Chapter 8: Talk Nerdy to Me

by PlanceGardener21



Series: Days and Nights in the Garden of Voltron [8]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hunay, Romance, kallura, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanceGardener21/pseuds/PlanceGardener21
Summary: Lance says goodnight to the Holts on a Saturday night, then spends a quiet Sunday at home, which ends with him texting Pidge. Lance and Pidge have a contest of who can come up with the cheesiest pick-up lines and most ridiculous puns.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, plance - Relationship
Series: Days and Nights in the Garden of Voltron [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Chapter 8: Talk Nerdy to Me

Lance, Pidge, and Matt went downstairs after their Killbot Phantasm victory celebration. It was getting late, and Lance knew that Sam and Colleen would want to get to bed soon.  
“What was going on up there?” Sam asked. “I sounded like you kids were having a party.”  
“We were, Dad,” Matt replied. “We were celebrating the fact that Lance and Pidge actually made it to level 36 of Killbot Phantasm. They beat the final boss.”  
“All that commotion over a video game?” Colleen asked.  
“Not just any video game, Mom. This is the game Lance helped me buy at the Space Mall,” Pidge said proudly.  
“You mean the time that you and Lance spent the entire day wading in a fountain looking for coins, and nearly got arrested by the mall cop?”  
“What?!” Sam exclaimed.  
“That’s how they ended up with Kaltenecker,” explained Colleen. “I thought you knew.”  
Matt started laughing. “Mom, don’t complain. That space cow has provided you with some high quality fertilizer for your plants. I think it’s awesome that someday I am going to have a brother-in-law who is actually as crazy as my sister.”  
Sam lifted his eyebrows at that last comment. Colleen looked victorious. Pidge took Lance’s arm and smiled at her parents, and Lance turned to smile down at her. Sam and Colleen stood up.  
Lance turned to them. “Thank you for inviting me over. I had a great time today.”  
“We enjoyed your company, dear. You are welcome to come back and visit anytime.” Colleen hugged him. Sam shook his hand.  
“Well, I am heading back to my place,” Matt said, then he moved towards his parents to hug them goodbye. Then he turned to Pidge and Lance. “And you two behave yourselves. I’m not ready to have any little garbage poofs named after me yet.”  
“You’re horrible!” Pidge exclaimed as she playfully punched her brother’s shoulder. Lance laughed at them, then shook Matt’s hand. Matt grabbed a grumpy Pidge and hugged her goodbye before he left.  
Pidge walked Lance to the door while Colleen steered her husband toward the staircase. “Give them some privacy, Sam,” she whispered to him. When they had gone upstairs, Lance set his guitar case down and leaned down to hug his girlfriend. He felt her smiling as she pressed her cheek against his. “Today was amazing. I love your family, Pidge.”  
“They love you, too, and so do I.” She kissed him goodnight, and when their lips parted, Lance gave her his most radiant smile.  
“I meant everything that I said about us earlier today. I love you, Katie Holt.”  
She smiled up at him. “I love you too, Lancelot.”  
“Good night, Pidgeon.”  
“Good night, Loverboy.” She winked at him. He laughed, picked up his guitar case and practically floated down the sidewalk as she shut the front door.

Sunday was usually a quiet day at the Garrison, with church services and recreational activities, and with select vigilant officers and pilots on duty, prepared for unexpected circumstances. Lance spent his afternoon planning the next week’s lessons and Pidge spent her time at home, mulling over an A. I. project that she and Matt had been tackling at work. She was feeling tired, frustrated, and in need of a break. The messenger icon on her desktop signaled her an alert. She tapped the icon, and a window opened up.

Lance: My lion is red. My face is, too. That only happenes when I’m around you.

Pidge: 😂 

Pidge: My lion is green. My bayard is too. There’s no other boyfriend sweeter than you.

Lance: 😊 Aw! You’re finally learning how to flirt.

Pidge: I know how to flirt. You’re the one who is learning that there’s more to flirting than cheesy pick-up lines. 

Lance: My pick-up lines aren’t cheesy. They’re inspired!

Pidge: I can come up with better lines than yours, Lancey-Lance. 

Lance: That sounds like a challenge, and I accept it. You know, when I saw you in that green dress yesterday, I thought that if you were a blaster rifle, you’d be set to “stunning.”

Pidge: Thank you. 😊 When we were dancing together, I thought that even if there was no gravity on this planet, I would still fall for you.

Lance: 🤣 Good one! You know, the only thing I hate about space is the one between us.

Pidge: My love for you is like the number pi... never ending. 💚💙

Lance: 💙💚 Same.

Lance: I love it when you explain all of your math and science stuff to me because I’m like a white dwarf star, extremely hot, but not very bright.

Pidge: 😂 Are you made up of Copper and Tellurium? Because you are CuTe. 😉

Lance: Well, are you a computer keyboard? Because you’re definitely my type.

Pidge: 😆 You’re my type too, because I think that you’re definitely hotter than the bottom of my laptop. 😉

Lance: 😂 Let me know when you’re ready to play with my laptop. I can promise you that it doesn’t have any viruses. 

Pidge: 🤨 I am not going to unzip your files. They are probably corrupted. 

Lance: 🤣🤣🤣 Girl, I love it when you talk nerdy to me. 😂

Pidge: 🤣 Okay, I think that’s enough. Behave.

Lance: Yes ma’am. ☹️

Lance: I really miss you. 

Pidge: I miss you, too. But I will see you at Paladin training in the morning.

Lance: And then we can have lunch together. 

Pidge: Of course. Are you telling our friends about us?

Lance: Well, Hunk already knows, and Matt. It will probably be all over the Garrison by tomorrow afternoon. 

Pidge: My Mom won’t stop talking about it. 🙄

Lance: She knows her daughter has a hot boyfriend. ✨😎✨

Pidge: Hotter than the sun, and denser than a neutron star.

Lance: Ugh! Hunk says that about me too.

Pidge: That you’re hotter than the sun?

Lance: No, that I’m denser than an neutron star.

Pidge: I am just teasing, you know. You are actually very bright. There are many types of human intelligence, and you are quite strong in the areas of bodily kinesthetic, linguistic, musical, and interpersonal intelligences. 

Lance: Really? So you think I’m smart?!

Pidge: Yes, you are. Very smart. Brilliant, in fact. 😘

Lance: 🥰 Thank you. That really means a lot to me. 😃

Pidge: 😊

Lance: Pidgey, I am sending you a file. It’s a playlist of music we can dance to. Maybe we can practice on the training deck after work one day when we’re not too busy.

Pidge: That sounds like fun! But we’re always busy. 

Lance: Well, I have an even better idea. I was thinking of taking you to the officer’s club on Friday night. Dinner and dancing?

Pidge: Just the two of us, on a grown-up sort of date?

Lance: Yes. 

Pidge: Okay. Just remember that I have a curfew. 

Lance: I’ll remember. And I will be a perfect gentleman. I promise. 

Pidge: I know you will be. You aren’t the bad boy you pretend to be.

Lance: But I thought girls liked bad boys, don’t they?

Pidge: I’m not one of those girls.

Lance: I know. You’re an angel, and being with you makes me the luckiest guy in the universe.

Pidge: 😊 You really do know how to sweet talk a girl, don’t you?

Lance: ✨😎✨ You know it!

Pidge: I really do need to get back to my coding.

Lance: Okay. Don’t work too hard, Pidgeon. And get a good night’s sleep. 

Pidge: Okay, I will. I love you. 😘

Lance: I love you, too. 😘


End file.
